La enseñanza de la sangre
by Marinuqui
Summary: Ha llegado el momento en el que Andrómeda le explique a su hija el concepto de la sangre. Este fic participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Género: Family.**

**Personajes: Nymphadora Tonks, Andrómeda Tonks y Ted Tonks.**

**Estatus de sangre: "Sangre mestiza", con el personaje de Nymphadora.**

**Rating: "K".**

**Palabras: 1000**

Andrómeda Tonks dejó a un lado el delantal que llevaba puesto, sonriendo un poco mientras que su marido proseguía sentado en el sillón del salón, observando curioso las imágenes moverse. No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchase ante esa escena. Por mucho que ella se lo explicase, Ted se sentía maravillado y fascinado por ese mundo mágico, aunque extrañaba un poco la tranquilidad del mundo al que su esposa denominaba "muggle".

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando pasar a una pequeña Nymphadora de nueve años, que llevaba la camisa algo raída, seguramente por jugar a sus alrededores investigando, como le gustaba a la pequeña. Y si encima era una patosa, pues todo se complicaba, cayendo incluso en los lugares más insospechados. Pero ese día la niña no parecía tan entusiasmada como otros, y eso provocó la preocupación en Andrómeda, que dejó las cosas que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su hija. Su marido no se había percatado de la llegada de su hija, y la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro se preguntaba que qué era lo que tanto le gustaba de ese hombre, aunque con tan solo preguntárselo, la respuesta surgía sola.

― ¿Estás bien, Nym? ―La niña bufó en desacuerdo con el apodo con el que había sido llamada―. ¿Has peleado con algún niño? ―La chica se mordió el labio― ¡Nymphadora!

― ¡Jo, mami! ¡No me llames así! ¡No me gusta!

La mujer se irguió, fijando sus ojos en los de su hija, la que se estremeció un poco. La mirada penetrante de Andrómeda era un detalle que siempre había asustado a la pequeña, más por el hecho de que dejaba entrever una dureza que se le escapaba de la mente. Como si no fuese ya esa mujer grácil, sino aquella que parecía tener mucho que ocultar.

― ¿Me vas a contar qué ha pasado?

―Está bien…―soltó la pequeña con un poco de desagrado―. He visto a unos niños discutiendo con otro. Eran más mayores que yo. Le llamaron algo de "Sangre sucia"…

Andrómeda se quedó congelada. Siempre se había planteado el hecho de como explicarle esas cosas a su hija, pero no esperaba que llegase el momento tan pronto. Ted levantó la mirada del periódico, tragando saliva. Su preocupación le hizo ponerse alerta, dejando el periódico a un lado para acomodarse mejor en el asiento. La niña sonrió, a sabiendas de lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Se dirigió hacia su padre, sentándose sobre su regazo, sonriendo un poco mientras que él miraba a su esposa, instándole a que se acercase también.

Pero ella permaneció unos largos instantes en su sitio. ¿Cómo explicárselo a su hija? ¿Cómo explicarle que hay gente que discriminaba a la gente por ser diferente? ¿Cómo hacerlo para que su hija lo comprendiese de manera adecuada? ¿Y si acababa siendo como sus hermanas? Se asustó todavía más ante ese pensamiento. ¿Y si se parecía finalmente a Bellatrix? Negó con la cabeza, quitándose esa idea de la cabeza. No quería pensar eso. Y no sucedería.

―Cariño…Mamá tiene que contarte algo. Y como sé que eres una chica lista, lo entenderás, pero necesito que la escuches atentamente.

La aludida se quedó en silencio, un poco confusa por las palabras de su padre. Sabía que esa expresión debía de ser muy mala, porque el niño salió llorando bajo las risas de los otros, pero no se esperaba que su madre le fuese a dar una explicación sobre el asunto. La miró con unos ojos bañados de curiosidad, y cuando su padre se acomodó todavía mejor, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sobre todo si los dedos de su padre de deslizaban por su cuerpo de tal manera que le causaban cosquillas.

―Cariño…―Andrómeda se mordió el labio, inclinándose al lado de la pequeña para mirarla a los ojos―. Hay distintos tipos de personas. Las hay que pueden…Hacer magia, y las que no.

―Sí…―Sonrió un poco, esperando a que su madre prosiguiese.

―Hay niños que, pese a provenir de padres que no tienen magia, pueden hacerla. Son hijos de padres de procedencia muggle. De padres no mágicos.

― ¿Son malos?

―No, cielo. No son malos. Son diferentes, pero no son malos. Mira… ¿Papá es malo?

― ¡Claro que no! Papá es el mejor. De mayor quiero ser como papi―señaló con una sonrisa que consiguió que la mujer sonriese.

―Pues papá es "muggle". Es alguien no mágico. Y es bueno.

― ¿Y por qué les insultan?

―Porque no les gusta lo diferente. Creen que son inferiores a nosotros. Pero no lo son. Son como nosotros. Son personas, que tienen fallos. Y para insultarles, les llaman "Sangre sucia"

― ¿Sangre sucia?

―Sí. Porque creen que su sangre es…Como si fuese la sangre azul de los príncipes―Tonks sonrió―. Que su sangre es pura. Y se denominan a sí mismos como "Sangre limpia".

―Y… Si yo tengo sangre "limpia" y sangre "sucia", como ellos dicen, ¿que soy yo?

―Sangre mestiza―señaló Andrómeda con una sonrisa en su rostro―aunque ante todo, recuerda que debajo de la sangre, siempre hay una persona, hija. Y no quiero que tú seas como esos niños. No quiero que faltes el respeto a alguien por ser diferente.

Nymphadora parpadeó. Tenía nueve años. Era muy pequeña y le costaba entender muchas cosas de la vida. Igual que le costaba entender el hecho de que se diferenciase a una persona por la sangre. ¡Ni siquiera ella veía la diferencia! Y por esa misma razón, comprendió perfectamente lo que su madre le quería decir. Sonrió, asintiendo, y se abrazó a la mujer bajo la tierna mirada de su padre.

Andrómeda, encantada, la estrechó, feliz de ver que su hija había entendido lo que le acababa de explicar. Y se relajó. La chica se separó de su madre, y esta le dedicó un gesto afable.

―Mamá…De mayor quiero ser alguien que evite esas cosas―Andrómeda la miró sin entender―. Quiero ser alguien que luche contra la maldad. Alguien que no juzgue a alguien por ser diferente.

Y Andrómeda, finalmente, sonrió.

**Nota de la autora**: Hola a todos. Parece ser que la protagonista es Andrómeda, pero más bien la considero a Nymphadora por el hecho de que todo se desarrolla por ella. Me ha costado escribir esto más que nada por el mero hecho de que... ¿Cómo sería que explicaban a sus hijos estas cosas? Y más los padres de ideologías abiertas. Me imagino a una Andrómeda algo asustada, indecisa, como si fuese casi una lotería que un hijo entendiese o no ese tipo de cosas. xD Y tampoco me la imagino dando la mejor explicación, pero sí haciendo entender a la pequeña que ante todo, debe de haber respeto. Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Un beso y gracias ^^


End file.
